Precious Maya: The Legacy of Matt Engarde
by Blue Deity
Summary: The child born of Maya's encounter with Engarde is fifteen years old, she grew up very close to her mother and believed Pheonix was her father, but a trip to Kurain changes all that and she soon comes face to face with the truth. Precious' sequel.


**Disclaimer:** Guess this is a M'eh times 5!

**Notes:** Here it is the sequel and true end of Precious Maya. This completely ignores the disbarring though Apollo does make an appearance, with the new professionalism Phoenix found at the end of Precious, he probably would have been able to tear Kristoph Gavin apart. Rated M for mentions of rape, though the main reason was to tie it in with Precious better, probably really only needs a T rating. I chose the name 'Lily' for a number of reasons. I know I don't develop her very much in this, but that's because she's more a plot device than an actual character, so I'm not too concerned if she's flat. I wanted to put this up today as it's Father's Day, I thought it would be appropriate. Starling, if you read this, you gotta tell me if I 'Sued' or not.

_**Precious Maya**_

_**The Legacy of Matt Engarde**_

_"She's going to want to know sometime Maya."_

_"I-I know, it's just that… When do you think we'll have to tell her?"_

_"Don't know, she could start asking questions any time at all. I think she'll probably let us know when she wants to hear it."_

_"O-Okay. Okay Nick, I just hope I'm ready."_

_"You will be. I'm sure."_

* * *

Lily Wright was fifteen years old. She was normal, for all intents and purposes, generally happy, raised in a good home, she had a few close friends and always managed to keep a C plus average in private school. She wore a magatama around her neck, given to her by her parents before she could even remember, though she didn't know how to use it. She had been told throughout her life she looked just like her mom, Maya, and it was true, she had the same rounded face, the same big ears, the same small build. The only differences were that she was taller than her mother, which was easy considering her mom's a pygmy, and the fact that her hair wasn't the same midnight black color as hers. Lily's was more a light brown, and it wasn't straight like her mother's either, instead it was wavy, tangled easily, and had horrible split ends, which forced her to wear it shorter. She always found it strange that her hair was brown, when both her parents' hair was black. But she just always figured she got it from her aunt Mia so it wasn't a big deal. Unlike some teenaged girls, Lily loved it when someone, anyone compared her to her mother, Lily loved her mother more than anything else in the world and being compared to the greatest, most beautiful woman on earth was always something to be proud of. It was easy to see why, with her father either on a case or buried in his books, and her friends living too far away to come for regular visits, her mother was the only real companionship she had.

Most days Maya Fey-Wright was the best mother a girl could have ever hoped for. Even though Lily couldn't see her friends that often outside of school, she always knew she had a playmate in her mom. They'd spend hours playing with the dolls and toys that had been lavished on Lily since she could remember, they'd watch cartoons together and mom would get into them just as much as she would. Mom had the **biggest **collection of Steel Samurai stuff on earth, including all the DVDs of all the shows; all except the Nickel Samurai. Lily loved just sitting curled up under a blanket on the couch with her mom on a snowy day, in they're matching Steel Samurai pajamas, just watching old episodes of the awesome old show.

This was only 'most' days however. Sometimes mom would get really quiet or sad, these days were the days when she would snap at her for no reason, or just tell her to go to her room over a simple question. These moods of hers didn't usually last long and they'd usually end with her mom crying and hugging her and promising to buy her something to make up for it. These 'moody days' as Lily dubbed them, became fewer and farther between as she got older, but they still occurred occasionally. There was the shaking too. Lily hated the shaking. It always happened when something upset her, _really _upset her. The only thing that helped then was her father's touch. A good many times Lily's small voice was rang in her father's ears through the telephone, begging him to come home because mom needed him. He was always there in a flash, and Lily got to watch as her father rubbed her arm and got her to calm down. Sometimes he had to get a recess during a trial to come home, but he _always _came. Whenever Lily asked about the shaking, her parents just told her it had to do with the time Dad sued the city. Something bad happened to Mom before Lily was born and it was the city's fault, so her father sued them and got a massive settlement. It was what allowed them to move out of the apartment Dad uses for an office and into their house. It's why she was able to go to private school too. From what she had heard, the whole thing was in Uncle Winston's book, but she wasn't allowed to read it.

One day that always stood out in Lilly's mind though when it came to her mother was one when she was about seven years old. Mom had taken her to the mall to do a little shopping after a big case. While in the electronics section, she found something she thought her mom would really want, she grabbed it and ran up behind Mom, who was pushing a shopping cart through the nearby aisle.

"Mommy!" She called. "Mommy, look! It's the Nickel Samurai, the one you don't have and it's only ten dollars!" Lily said excited over the possibility of something new for her and mom to watch together. Her mother however didn't share this excitement. She let out a sigh and crouched down next to her, taking the DVD case from her hand and absentmindedly looking it over.

"That's okay Lily, we don't need all of 'em do we? Besides, this one's lame. The Pink Princess is a lot better. Heck, the Jammin' Ninja's better. "

"B-but mommy?" The girl began; disappointment in her voice. "You've got everything else, isn't it just as well to have this too?"

"I don't really like the Nickel Samurai Lil." Mom replied. "Now go put it back." Lily looked down at the DVD in her hands and decided to give it one last try.

"But mommy…"

"I said 'No' now listen to me and put it back!" She snapped.

"O-okay mommy." Lily stammered sadly as her mom stood back upright and turned back to her cart. Lily followed behind her in silence, knowing better than to try and talk to her when she was annoyed with her. After about twenty minutes of shopping, something else caught her eye amongst the knickknacks that were placed on shelves near the check outs. "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Mom asked. The softening in her voice telling that she wasn't irritated with her anymore.

"C-can I get this for Daddy for Father's Day?" She asked hopefully, holding it up to her mother, who took it from her. It was a coffee mug with a picture of a lion and cub lying together. An inscription was written on it above the lion's head:

_Any man can be a Father, but it takes someone special to be a Dad._

A tear came to Mom's eye after she read it.

"A-are you okay mommy, don't be mad at me alright, if it's no good I'll put it back." Mom simply smiled and wiped away the tear before crouching again and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I-It's perfect sweetie, Daddy'll love it!"

* * *

She didn't have a **great **relationship with her father, she never did. She knew he loved her but they were never as close as she would have liked. She knew from television that fathers are supposed to absolutely dote on their little girls but not her father. Dad never seemed to get excited for her when something good was happening, like the time she won her school spelling bee, or angry when she did something bad. The most he did was grumble at all the money he's spending on private school and her less than stellar grades. She always just thought that Phoenix Wright simply wasn't like that. He never seemed to have much time for anything other than work anyway, though he was sure to make time when Mom needed him. That was until she was ten and the twins were born, a boy named Paul and a girl named after their grandmother Misty. Dad **always **had time for them and made it a point to read them stories and play with them as much as he could, which made Lily immensely jealous. They both had black hair too, Paul's even ended in the weird spikes that Dad used to wear his in, before he got them cut off to have a more professional look in the courtroom. As they got older, learned to speak and came to realise what was going on, they started making fun of her.

"Dad doesn't love Lily, Dad doesn't love Lily." And "Lily's adopted." Mom always yelled at them when either one of them started saying stuff like that, and it usually meant they were in for an automatic grounding. Mom always stuck up for her, Lily always appreciated that.

* * *

To say that the atmosphere in the Wright home was cold or unloving wouldn't be right. That was the furthest thing from the truth. They were a very close family built around two people who loved each other _very_ much, but there was definitely a strain on Mom and Dad's marriage. They weren't that passionate with one another, which was strange, considering how almost embarrassingly in love they looked in old photos and in stories she heard from their friends. But they were genuinely happy, Lily knew this for a fact. The problem was their arguments. They could be really loud, really scary, and start out of nowhere. Usually starting with Dad saying something that seemed completely innocent, and Mom flying off the handle over it, the worst thing was, they were almost always over her. There was one where Dad walked out and Lily was really afraid he wasn't going to come back. Lily was only about five at the time, she heard the racket and sat on the top of the stairs, clutching her teddy bear as she cried, wishing it was over.

"If you're so miserable here Nick, why not just go off to Germany with your **girlfriend**?" She heard Mom seethe.

"Maybe I will Maya!" Dad shouted back before the door slammed shut. Lily could hear her mother start bawling as soon as he was gone. Lily crept down the stairs and saw her shaking and collapse on the couch. Lily was scared, Dad was the only one that could stop the shaking, and he was gone.

"M-Mommy." She said almost in a whisper after she made her way to the front of the couch. Mom opened her tear soaked eyes.

"Li-Lil, wh-what are you doing up sweetheart?" She croaked, trying to force a smile unto her wet, red face. She sat up and wiped her eyes as Lily held out her teddy bear to her. Mom smiled and picked the small girl up and squeezed her to her chest.

"I-I love you mommy."

* * *

Lily decided around the time she was ten that she wasn't going to worry about stuff like that anymore, if Mom and Dad fought, it was their business, and she highly doubted that they were going to get a divorce or anything, even in the worst times. She'd heard all the stories, what they'd been through together, and knew that nothing was going to drive them apart. She lived her life like this for five years, simply shrugging off her parents' bad moments and telling her friends to ignore them if they were fighting during the rare times they managed to get over. But that all changed one day when Mom took the three of them out to her hometown of Kurain in order to visit the Master, her cousin Pearl, who had just had a baby of her own. It was rare to go to Kurain, Lily had been tested when she was young but apparently she didn't have much spiritual power, at least not enough to bother cultivating. The elders themselves said that it wasn't worth teaching her the techniques, which if she remembered correctly had really hurt her feelings. It was soon going to be time for Misty to get tested, she was so excited. Lily didn't know it when she got up that morning, but what happened at Kurain was going to change her life forever.

"Mystic Maya, Mystic Maya!" Pearl called out in excitement as the family stepped out of their car. She quickly threw her arms around Mom, who smiled brightly and returned the hug.

"Sorry Nick couldn't come, but he's working on a big case." Mom chirped. She took her camera from her purse. "So I gotta take _lots _of pictures!" Pearl stepped back and looked down at the two kids.

"Oh my, look how big you two have gotten!" She gushed with her hands on the sides of her face. Pearl bent down and gave each of them a warm, loving hug. "Soon going to be time Misty?" She said to the young girl, who enthusiastically nodded.

"It's all she ever talks about." Mom smiled proudly. After gushing over the kids for another few moments, she stood again and looked to Lily.

"Nice to see you Lily." She deadpanned. The smile she wore was so forced she might as well have been telling her to go back to the city. Lily didn't know what made Pearl turn against her so quickly, they were really good friends when Lily was a little kid. She remembered coming out to Kurain for day trips and Pearl would always play with her and show her around Kurain, then she just sort of stopped. Icy receptions like this one was the best she got out of Pearl in years, the only thing she really knew about Pearl, was that Pearl did **not **like her. "Well, come on, I know there's someone you're all waiting to meet!" She smiled.

* * *

After a couple of hours of watching Mom and Master Pearl gushing over the newest Fey, they had dinner and Lily went for a quick walk around the Winding Way. While she was going, she meant a few villagers that talked with her, many commented on how much she looked like her mother, others still gushed about how great it was for another Fey to have been born. Lily smiled and nodded, telling them that she wished she had some spiritual powers and hoped her sister gets her wish of being the most powerful since Ami herself. After awhile of this, she went back to Fey manor and headed to her mom's room, when she got outside the door, she heard voices inside, it sounded like Mom and Pearl, they were talking about her, she pressed her ear against it.

"I don't care if you are the Master Pearly, you _still_ listen to me!"

"But, Mystic Maya!"

"No 'buts' Pearly, I see how you act around Lily; it's not fair to treat her like that! I want you to treat her just like you treat Misty and Paul!" Mom asserted.

"Hmph!" Pearl sniffed. "Mystic Maya, h-how can I do that when I know what her **father **did to you? I-I love you too much for that." Lily's eyes widened, was this about the arguments, or dad's 'girlfriend' in Germany?

"P-Pearl, I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mom stammered. "N-Nick didn't do _anything_ to me."

"You know damn well I'm not talking about Mr. Nick, I'm talking about her _real _father." Lily's breath caught in her throat. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wh-what." She croaked as lowly as she could to keep from getting discovered.

"Pearly!" Mom gasped. "I told you Nick _is _Lily's real father!"

"No he's not!" The sound of a slap echoed into Lily's ears, but she was too stunned to register it.

"Don't you _EVER_ say that again!"

* * *

Lily was in a daze as she sat in the passenger's seat on the way back into the city. She should have been crying or angry or something. She should have been asking her mother questions and demanding answers. But she couldn't, maybe it hadn't hit her yet, or maybe she was in denial, but there were tonnes of things running through her mind and she simply couldn't find the words.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Mom asked with maternal concern when she saw she was so blankly staring out the window.

"Oh, n-no I-I'm fine." Lily lied through a weak smile.

"Bored? I told you you should've brought your I-pod."

"No, that's okay mom, I'm not bored." Mom sighed and turned her attention back to the road.

"Hard to believe you used to be that small." She said wistfully, motioning behind her towards Lily's siblings, who were asleep in their car seats. "Remember when you were really small and you used to believe you were married to Dick Gumshoe?"

"M-mom?"

"You used to push your doll around in the stroller and say it was yours and Dick's and kept complaining about how his wages got cut again." Mom giggled. "It was so cute." Lily turned red but smiled all the same.

"Well, I was only three."

"Whenever you knew he was coming over you made sure to put something in the microwave for him to eat. 'Cause that's what good wives do.'" Mom said, quoting something her daughter used to say all the time. They both laughed before settling into an uncomfortable silence.

"Mom." Lily said evenutally, getting serious. "You've never **lied **to me have you?" A bead of sweat formed on Mom's temple.

"We-well sure, all parents lie to their kids, like when I told you the stork brings babies and about the-the Easter bunny and the Tooth Fairy…"

"I-I'm not talkin' about stuff like that mom, I mean about important stuff."

"N-no, o-of course not." Mom stammered.

* * *

After they were back at the house later that night, Mom asked Lily to put Paul and Misty in bed while she went down to the video store to rent some movies. After she had done so, it finally seemed to hit her and the emotion she was holding in poured out, Phoenix Wright wasn't her father and they **lied** to her this whole time. Pearl didn't have any reason to lie about that, and it certainly explained a lot.

"Lies, lies, everything's been lies!" She moaned. She desperately reached for her phone and dialled the number of the only person she could think of that _might _give her a straight answer.

"Hello? Wright, Payne and Justice Attorneys at Law. Apollo Justice speaking." Came a squeaky man's voice. Apollo had always been nice to her, since her… father… took him on as a junior partner.

"A-Apollo?" Lily croaked.

"Oh, hey princess, your Dad's not here right now."

"Th-that's okay Apollo, I-I wanna talk to you anyway."

"Hey, are you _crying_ Lily? Something wrong?"

"Apollo, is Dad my real dad?" She blurted.

"Huh?"

"Please, just answer the question! When we at Kurain today Pearl said something to my mom about Dad not being my father." There was silence on the other end.

"…Sorry kid." He said finally with legitimate regret. "But this- this isn't my place."

"P-Please Apollo, if-if you know anything…" She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Apollo grunted beneath his breath.

"Al-alright, you-you didn't hear this from me okay, but I can give you one name, Matt Engarde."

"Matt Engarde." Lily repeated.

"Yeah, that should help you find the answers you want."

"Okay." Lily said, her eyes drying slightly. "Thanks Apollo."

Lily immediately went to her room and booted up her computer then she typed the name 'Matt Engarde' into the search engine. A warning box came up, saying that these words were banned from being searched from this computer and prompted her to put in a password in order to continue..

"Dammit!" she grunted. A long time ago, her father installed a new software on every computer in the house that blocked certain words that could be searched. She always thought it was to keep her from looking at pictures of naked people, but now she wasn't so sure. At least now she _knew _that there was something about 'Matt Engarde' her parents didn't want to know, naturally, she assumed that all this meant that Matt Engarde was her real father. She went to bed that night wondering who Matt Engarde was, what he was like, if he was her real father, why didn't she know him, what happened to him? And most of all, why did her parents lie to her about him for so long?

* * *

The next morning, Lily got called up by her mother was fed breakfast, and left, but she didn't have any intention of going to school. Instead she hopped on her bike; it had been her father's before he went and got his license; and headed to the public library, where she could use the computer terminals to find out about this 'Matt Engarde.' The first thing to pop up after typing his name into the search engine was 'List of Characters in the Steel Samurai Series' the blurb beneath it reading '…the title character played by actor Matt Engarde.'

"So he's an actor and he was in the Samurai series." Lily thought to herself, leaning closer to the monitor. The next entry read 'Matt Engarde fan site.' She clicked on it and was surprised to find a picture of the man hovering over a banner, the first thing she noticed was his hair, it was the same color as hers. Even more surprising was the capitalised title heading.

'MATT ENGARDE IS NOT A MURDERER! DON"T LISTEN TO THE LIES PEOPLE ARE SPREADING ABOUT THIS LEGENDARY ACTOR WHO WAS TAKEN FROM US TOO SOON!'

"M-Murderer?" Lily grunted in a hushed voice. She exited the site and immediately went to the section labelled 'News for Matt Engarde.'

'A new chapter of the popular 'Steel Samurai' series has been announced. Dubbed 'the Nickel Samurai' the show will continue the trend established in earlier incarnations casting an unknown actor to fill the lead role. Sources say relative newcomer Matthew Engarde has been given the part.' Lily continued onto the next major looking article, this one frpm the LA Times.

'The body of actor Juan Corrida (pictured at right), best known for his brief role as the titular character of the superhero show the 'Jammin' Ninja,' was discovered in his hotel room last night. Star of rival television series the 'Nickel Samurai', Matt Engarde(inset)_, _has been arrested in connection with Corrida's murder. Though the studio has not made an official comment regarding the case, sources indicate that they are planning on standing by their star, and rumours have already begun to circulate that they are attempting to acquire the services of famous unbeaten attorney Phoenix Wright to defend him at his trial.'

"D-Dad?" With her hand shaking, Lily clicked the next one.

'Famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright (above) has lost his first case. Failing in his attempt to defend a clearly guilty Matt Engarde from charges of murdering fellow actor and rival Juan Corrida. It was revealed that Mr. Wright's attempts to pin the murder upon the innocent Adrian Andrews was an attempt to delay the court proceedings long enough to rescue his legal assistant, Maya Fey (inset), who had been kidnapped and held by known assassin Shelley DeKiller on Engarde's order to blackmail Mr. Wright into defending him. Engarde has been convicted and, pending another trial to face charges of kidnapping and extortion, is most likely to face the death penalty. When asked of the ordeal, Mr. Wright simply told reporters "I don't care that I lost I'm just happy to have Maya back."

"He-he kidnapped Mom?"

'A man resembling supposedly executed criminal Matt Engarde (inset) appeared on television last night, in a blurry video aired on an entertainment news program, though there is no way to confirm the validity of this tape. Miles Edgeworth (right top), who had prosecuted Engarde in his murder trial a year ago, could not be reached for comment. Chief prosecutor Lana Skye (right bottom) said in a statement that Engarde was executed and the man on television was an impostor. If this was Engarde, speculation has arisen that his sudden appearance may have had something to do with the jailbreak that occurred several days ago. If this turns out to be true, legal analysts suggest Ms. Skye, who has already faced corruption charges, maybe in a lot of trouble. ' There were several other articles related to Engarde that Lily just skipped until she got to one that featured a picture of her parents at a press conference, Mom was standing behind Dad, holding onto his arm, her stomach swollen, Uncle Winston was there too.

'Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright (above centre) broke his silence today concerning the accusations levied by prosecutor Winston Payne (above right) against the prosecutor's office and in particular chief Prosecutor Lana Skye over a supposed cover up, where convicted murderer Matt Engarde was spared from his death sentence. Payne claims that Engarde was indeed involved in the prison break that occurred several months ago. In an attempt to get revenge upon his former attorney Phoenix Wright, Engarde allegedly kidnapped his assistant and girlfriend, now wife, Maya Wright nee Fey (pictured above left, pregnant with the couple's first child) and violently raped her several times…' Lily's heart sank into her stomach.

"He-he raped her?" She gasped, she felt her mouth running dry. "He- he _raped _my mom?" She quickly went back and looked over the dates of the articles. She felt tears coming up in her eyes when she realised the date of the one about when he appeared on television was almost exactly nine months before she was born. "Oh God!" She blurted putting her hands to her face for a second before sliding them down the length of it and glaring at the monitor. Pearl and Apollo's words rang through her mind. "I-I'm a **rape baby**!" She stuttered. Lily started to sob as she picked herself up and ran out of the library, ignoring anyone asking her if she was alright or needed help. Yes she needed help, but they couldn't give it to her.

* * *

Maya kicked off her sandals when she stepped into the house, her arms full of groceries. Nick was at work, Lily was at school and the twins were at kindergarten. Maya had come to appreciate these times she had alone. Being a mom was tough, having to be an exemplar to her kids, it was these times when she could be more of herself, pig out on ice cream or burgers. Over the years, a lot of her old self managed to come back, she was glad, after the rape, she had been afraid that she'd never get back to normal. She knew Nick was glad too. She still shook when she was upset and everything, but most of her happy-go lucky self managed to come through again. Nick loved her, still loved her with everything he had, and he was such a good father to the kids, he came through with _every _promise he made to her and then some. He had helped heal her broken body and soul. Several months after Lily was born Maya had finally built up the courage; she threw her arms around his shoulders from behind and simply whispered.

"Nick, I'm finally ready." She was nervous at first, scared, but that first time with Nick was everything she expected, what she had fantasised what it _should _be like. Knowing the difference between making love and being raped helped her immensely in getting her life back together. After putting the grocery bag down on the kitchen stand, she noticed that Lily's sneakers were lying on the living room floor. Curious she went over and picked them up before going up the stairs and finding the door to Lily's room closed, Lily never left her door closed when she was gone. Angry, Maya pounded on the door.

"Lily? What are you doing in there; you're supposed to be in school!" Her anger quickly turned to fear when she heard the sounds of crying coming from inside. "Lily? Wh-what's wrong sweetheart? O-open the door!" It slowly opened to reveal her daughter , her head was bowed and her face was red from crying. "Lily what's...?"

"I-I **know** mom." She sniffed, cutting her off.

"Y-You know what?" Maya stammered.

"Everything, everything about Matt Engarde." Those words felt like a punch to Maya's stomach, she'd been dreading this day for fifteen years.

"Wh-what?" Lily's head shot up and she glared at her mother, Maya gulped.

"You **lied **to me mom, wh-why didn't you tell me, tell me that I was a rape baby? A monster?"

"Lil-Lily, y-you're not…" Maya sighed and rubbed her forehead. "W-we were going to tell you it's just that…"

"When Mom, when were you going to tell me!" She shouted, the tears still streaming down her face. "Just before I left for college? O-Or how about on my wedding day? Wh-why didn't you tell me? Why'd I have to find out all by myself at a computer terminal in the library?" Maya reached for Lily's quivering shoulder, she needed to comfort her daughter, but Lily shrugged her hand off before looking at her with the most hurt expression Maya had ever seen. Then she retreated back into her room, closed the door and started crying all over. Hardly able to get down the stairs because of the shaking and with her heart crushed, Maya staggered to the phone and dialled the familiar number as best she could with her quaking fingers.

"N-Ni-Nick!" She croaked after he answered. "I-I need you to come home right now!" She said desperately.

"Right now?" Nick said. "I'm in the middle of something important Maya."

"Nick, i-it's Lil, sh-she knows."

"…How could she have…? JUSTICE! Damn it!" He growled. "Oh God, I'll be right there!"

* * *

Lily was snuggled into her favourite teddy bear, crying her eyes out, her heart shattered. Her whole life was a lie. No wonder her 'Dad' is so distant, why Pearl hates her, why wouldn't she hate her? She hated herself. She had once heard that rape babies don't have souls, does that mean she didn't have one either; maybe that's why she didn't have any spiritual power. A knocking came to her door.

"Honey it's me Dad, your mother and I want to talk to you." Lily gulped, wiped her eyes and lay her bear on her bed before opening the door. Phoenix and Maya stepped in amongst the clutter of stuffed animals, clothes and toys. Lily kept her head bowed not wanting to look at them, all she really wanted to do was run into their arms, have them comfort her and tell her it's okay, like she always did when she was crying, but what right did she have to do that?

"You-you must hate me! Both of you!" She cried; her voice broken and hoarse, this caused tears to come to Mom's eyes too. Dad took hold of her hands and sat her down on her bed before crouching down next to her.

"Of course not honey." Dad said with a warm but serious smile. "Your mom carried you for nine months inside of her; you think she'd do that if she didn't love you. And I fell in love with you the second I held you in my hands." Dad looked up at her. "Lily, do you want to know the truth?" He asked. Lily nodded. Dad sat up on the bed with her as Mom looked on and told her everything. Engarde's break out, how he kidnapped and raped her mother, and the promises they made to one another when they found out she was pregnant. "Like I said all those years ago Lily, you are **my **daughter, you always will be." He said, putting his arm around her. "I know I might not have always been the best father, but I tried the best I could. I'm the man I am now because I wanted to provide you with the best life I could give you. You're my baby Lil." Lily looked up at him, Phoenix Wright, the man who'se name she bore, the only man she ever called 'Dad' .

"D-Daddy!" She croaked before burying her head in his chest. She soon felt her mother's hand on her back.

"You're my first baby Lily." She said. "My first baby with the man I love. If you ever forget that, just look at the magatama around your neck." Lily pulled away from her father.

"Th-this?" She questioned, fingering the charm. Dad smiled.

"That one's seen your mom and me through some tough times." He said wistfully.

"I gave your father that magatama when we started working together." Mom said cheerily. "It's a symbol of our bond. That's why we gave it to you Lily, 'cause you are too."

Lily Wright didn't know what the future held for her, how long it would take to learn to cope with the truth of her birth, if she'd ever even be able to do it. But one thing she did know for sure, whatever came, she had the best parents in the world looking out for her.

"Thank you." She gasped. Mom leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"We love you."

**END**


End file.
